


a soul is where the secret lies

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Choices, Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Fake Character Death, M/M, Themes of suicide, but no actual suicide in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Asmodeus agreed to give Magnus his magic back. He never agreed to do it without strings attached.





	a soul is where the secret lies

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt: Regrets**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

Magnus stares at his own lifeless body on the park bench.

It’s a good fake. No one who knows his history will be shocked, and the illusion is well-crafted enough to withstand magical scrutiny. Bending down, he makes one last adjustment to the empty pill bottle in his double’s limp hand. The face staring blankly ahead is a perfect replica of his own, save for the hint of five o’clock shadow.

Turning away, Magnus rubs a thumb along the clean line of his own goatee, freshly tidied with magic. He’s seen enough.

A silhouette in a dramatic coat steps from the shadows into the yellow streetlight. Asmodeus’ oil-slick grin is large enough to devour worlds. “Impeccable work, my son. Your magic carries the strength of your conviction.”

Magnus’ skin crawls at the open approval. “I’ve upheld my end of the bargain.” Magic flares in his hand, sparkling in the light drizzle. He gazes pointedly at it. “Make the transfer permanent.”

“I’m a demon of my word. Your magic will seal itself to you the moment we return home.”

Home.

His mind flashes to the unanswered text on his phone, his new real estate broker informing him his offer was accepted. He’d planned to surprise Alec with the good news, not knowing Alec had a surprise of his own waiting.

_The spark inside you is out for good._

Had Asmodeus come to him a day ago with the same deal—his magic in return for faking his death and spending a year in Edom—Magnus would’ve flatly refused. Even now, something doesn’t sit right, tugging at the edge of his mind. He ignores it. What’s the point? He already lost everything. Let his father spend his allotted year persuading Magnus to rule. He won’t succeed.

The lifeless shell on the bench is almost a relief. It’s a clean slate. No room for regrets.

(Alec doesn’t love him without magic. Catarina looks at him with pity. Raphael no longer needs him. He wonders what Ragnor would think, but it doesn’t matter. His old friend is dead.)

“Let’s go home,” he says, and follows his father to Edom.

.

Across the city, Alec drags himself to his office, exhausted and heartbroken. Breaking up with Magnus was the hardest thing he’s ever done but he can’t regret it. Magnus’ happiness is worth everything.

The sight of Isabelle is in his chair gives him pause. Her usually pristine makeup is smudged and streaked, like she’s been crying. It’s instinct, the way he rushes to her side.

Her words stop him in his tracks. “It’s Magnus.”

Alec frowns. Magnus should have his magic back by now, he made sure of it. He had a _deal_, damn it.

The silence stretches. With trembling hands, Isabelle passes over his tablet computer. It doesn’t register at first, what he’s looking at. And then it does. He barely hears Isabelle’s broken, “I’m so sorry, Alec.”

The screen cracks when it hits the ground.

It shatters, and so does Alec’s world.


End file.
